A Brief Encounter
by ReBr
Summary: *Love is not a storm that sweeps you off your feet and changes your world in a blink of an eye. Love is in life's brief moments. the brief joys, the brief tears, and above all- in the brief encounters...* OneShot.


Author's note: I wrote this a while ago and finally decided to upload it up here... Hope you like it.

_" Love comforteth like sunshine after rain "_

Nervously I continued to pull downwards on the hem of my dress, feeling extremely conscious about its length - or lack of. Not wanting to disappoint Hao I had decided to bear with it for just once but typically, on the night I was questioning my decision. And for good reason!

"I love the white on you!" Alice screeched, running into the room and crashing on my bed. "Hao must be just dying to see you!"

I frowned, examining my reflection for the umpteenth time. My hair sat perfectly in loose waves that almost reached my elbows and the make-up artist, who Hao had insisted on, had used just the right amount of make-up. It was not so much that my face had changed altogether but just enough to, as she put it, 'accentuate my features'. However, every time I dared lower my gaze to the rest of me, I would see a completely unfamiliar picture. I was wrapped in a white dress that clung to my frame ruthlessly and which was uncomfortably short. My heart sank once more... This was what I was to wear. In public. In front of people...

"Are you alright?" Alice asked sounding concerned. "You look a little... nervous?"

Turning towards her I tried to smile. "I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You're really not. What's wrong?"

"This-this dress!" Releasing a sigh I sat down beside her on the bed. "Look at it! It's practically a second skin and not to mention ridiculously short! What was Hao thinking? No! Actually, what was _I_ thinking? I should never have agreed to let Hao pick out something for me to wear."

At that moment the doorbell rang and I knew too well who had arrived. "Don't worry Pirika," Alice smiled pushing me up on my equally ridiculous sky high heels. "You look beautiful! Sure, maybe it's a little short - and tight! But it's only for one night! If you don't dress like this when you're young, when are you going to do it?" She gave me a little wink as she continued to push me towards the front door. "As soon as everyone starts showering you with compliments you'll forget all about it. Trust me! Now go have fun!"

The compliments she was speaking of began conveniently from Hao who couldn't be more thrilled I was wearing the dress he had chosen. "I knew I picked the right one," he grinned eyeing me up and down from inside the car. Murmuring a barely audible 'thank you' I silently and uncomfortably slid down onto the seat beside him and we were off.

_Too late to turn back now..._

Before long we had stopped outside a grand building where I would be showcasing my wonderfully classy dress... "Come on," Hao took my arm in his and we made our way towards the entrance.

As soon as we stepped onto the shiny marble floors I was overwhelmed by the ostentatious opulence. The rich certainly knew how to throw a party. The high ceilings were adorned with numerous crystal chandeliers which were floating elegantly around the incredibly large hall. The walls were neutral beige with elaborate gold borders that co-ordinated seamlessly with everything from the sparkling chandeliers to the tall glass tables which held exquisitely arranged white and yellow roses in elegant glass vases. Within the tastefully decorated hall were hundreds of equally well-decorated attendees. The men wore black suits and tuxedos while the women were draped in white dresses of various designs. At the centre of the hall stood a jazz band that was happily playing to the several couples gliding in tune around them. Others stood dotted around the room watching, conversing, laughing as waiters in uniforms flew from one group to another, offering dainty appetisers and slender glasses of champagne.

"This is lovely Hao!" I remarked in awe. "We have to dance soon!"

He smiled at me and gave me a slight nod but all hopes of a dance or any sort of enjoyment disappeared as I was introduced to all of Hao's business associates, clients, colleagues and friends. I quickly realised that this night was not for dancing but for small-talk and standing beside Hao and smiling pleasantly.

But as dire as it was to smile continuously and indulge in forced conversation with people I would probably never meet again, it did make me realise that Alice was right. With each flattering remark I received, my insecurities about my dress began to dissolve. I was even beginning to feel confident! However, the compliments certainly didn't make up for the tedious business talk so as soon as I got the chance, I quickly excused myself with a line of 'I'm just going to get some fresh air.' Hao pointed me towards the garden and I willingly made my way towards it.

"Thank you!" I smiled, genuinely this time, at the man in uniform who opened the glass door leading out into the garden. He responded with a small bow. A sense of relief flooded in as I stepped out into the cool night air. Hanging all along the path that led to the garden were glowing white paper lanterns. I walked along, admiring and mesmerised by the glow that they illuminated in the dark. When I turned my gaze back before me I gasped. A few feet in front, right before me was the most magnificent fountain. An elegant stone figure resembling a Greek god was balancing at the centre of the pool of water. His head was tilted up and his arms stretched towards the sky as though reaching to the moon that shone down on her. Around the striking fountain were paths which seemed to lead away mysteriously behind rows of flowers, bushes and trees like a beautiful maze. Unfortunately, as I neared the fountain to get a better look, a familiar figure beside it made me stop abruptly in my tracks.

The one person I had been hoping I wouldn't come across that night was stood right before me. There he was, leaning casually against a lamppost, hands in the pockets of his plain crisp black suit, his piercing golden eyes focused on the darkness above. I walked closer. Perhaps it was the lone sound of my heels click rhythmically against the concrete ground that made him lower his gaze. Upon noticing my presence he merely observed me under the soft amber lighting for a split second before looking away scornfully.

"I'm not in the mood for an argument. Just tell me what you what you seem to be trying not too hard to hide so I can go my way."

He turned his gaze back on me, his stature still casually poised. "I'm not stopping you." Not once did his eyes linger anywhere below mine like all the other men's had done. Of course I had always been aware Ren wasn't the type who succumbed easily to... anything! And it had never bothered me... before. But this night for some reason, a slight feeling of annoyance crept its way unexpectedly within me. I had perhaps been expecting a little more attention that night... even from someone like Ren Tao. And it irritated me to discover mere indifference.

"Just say what you want to say!" I snapped and it was after I finished the sentence that I was a little aware of the fact that it was _me_ who was starting the argument.

"I never even implied I want to say anything to you," he replied coolly.

"You did!" I protested childishly, folding my arms. "You looked at me funny when you saw me."

Standing up straight and away from the lamppost he took one step towards me. "Looked at you funny?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah!" I stammered. "You did. What was that about?"

"Well. For one, it's that dress of yours..." he began, slowly walking towards me till he was only a few inches away.

Not wanting to seem intimidated I stared up at him. "What about my dress?" Maybe he wasn't that different from the rest of the men after all... I smiled inwardly.

He leaned down a little. "You're missing half of it," he replied indicating at the end of my dress with a gesture of his eyes.

Instantly my cheeks felt a great deal warmer and the smugness within me swiftly fled. With a satisfied smirk Ren turned his back on me and walked off into the darkness.

How dare he make fun of me? "The little – aargh!" I motioned strangling with my hands before walking off angrily myself, taking the right path instead of the left that he'd taken. _If I walk into that idiot again...!_

I took my time walking around the dimly lit garden. The sheer vastness of it made me wonder why they insisted on calling it a 'garden'. It was more like a park; adorned with beautiful stone sculptures, flowers of all shapes and sizes that were breathtaking even in the almost darkness... "What...?" I shuddered at the sudden cold sensations on my shoulders. I placed my hands on my shoulders. "Oh no!" It was just my luck. Rain!

Reluctantly I decided to return back into the party and began attempting to retrace my steps. But as I wandered around the paths aimlessly it dawned on me. I had no idea how to get back. I looked ahead and groaned at the sight of the hotel in the distance. _I'm wet. Cold. Lost. Great! This is just great! Well.. at least my make-up is waterproof so if I ever find my way out of this stupid maze I'll only look 90% dreadful as opposed to a 100%...? Oh god! I'm lost alone in the dark and that's all I can think of?! _I shook my head trying to re-focus.

Although I was with no sense of direction and no clue whatsoever I wasn't going to stand there alone and die of pneumonia! So I continued to walk blindly around. It was after a few minutes of unfruitful search that a faint silhouette of hope showed itself in the distance. And so, forgetting important facts like my beautiful but ludicrously high heels and the wet concrete ground, I ran as fast as I could. Naturally within a few steps and with great embarrassment, the combination of heels and wet ground led to a spectacular fall and a shooting pain in my left ankle. And as if that wasn't enough for one night, suddenly the face of Ren Tao was looking down at me with more than a hint of amusement. I cursed loudly not knowing whether it was the pain in my ankle or the sight of Ren that triggered my reaction.

"Don't move," he instructed as he knelt down beside me. "Tell me if this hurts," he brought one hand towards my left ankle and gently pressed down.

"Ouch!" I winced. "Yes it does!"

He nodded and slowly helped me up to my feet. With not a lot of choice in the matter I leaned sideways against him, hands clinging onto his shoulder. As Ren wasn't much for intimacy, emotionally or physically, the unexpected closeness between us felt more than just strange... A little shiver ran down to my waist as his left arm slid round it.

"What are you doing here so far away?" he enquired as he took little steps forward and I dragged my left leg along.

"Oh... Just wanted some fresh air," I replied, my mind preoccupied by the warmth of Ren's had curved around my waist and how every time his hand moved, even by the slightest, it made me catch my breath... just a little.

"Pirika?"

"Uh..." I cleared my throat as my mind drifted away from my thoughts and back to Ren. "Um... I got lost... a little bit. You know, my sense of direction isn't exactly... refined. Me and geography don't really mix."

"Hn." I didn't know whether it was a sign of agreement or otherwise.

We continued to walk quietly, refusing to make small-talk until the rain turned into a heavy shower. Ren dragged me towards a nearby bench underneath a tree and slowly placed me on it before sitting down next to me. I wrapped my arms across my chest in an attempt to keep warm and looked longingly at the faraway building where everyone else was, warm and happy. "It's so cold," I murmured trembling a little.

"Here, take this," Ren replied thrusting his jacket forward towards me.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to sound like I wanted your jacket or anything you know, I just..." I wished it was darker so I couldn't see the evidence under his thin damp white shirt that he still trained. Thoroughly it seemed... I tried hard to not let my gaze slip. "It's ok."

"Just take it," he dropped the jacket down on my lap.

"Thank you..." I whispered putting my arms through the jacket and wrapping it around me. Unsurprisingly it kept me a great deal warmer than my 'dress' could ever do.

We both sat quietly as the rain continued to fall with force. I suppose neither of us knew what to say. Being alone together with Ren was always a strange feeling – partly because it was hard to think of something to say that he would respond to and partly because I wasn't used to being alone with him. It always made me nervous and uneasy.

"Hao bought it for me," I broke the silence without even realizing. "This dress I mean," I explained when he looked at me blankly.

"Hm," was all the reply I received in return. Angrily I faced him to demand for better replies than 'hn' and 'hm' but it was then that I saw an unfamiliar expression on his face that forced me silent. His face was tilted up to the sky, eyes closed and hands resting on the edge of the bench, one on each side. He looked so at peace - it was almost as if I had stumbled upon a secret. I couldn't help but wonder if this was a glimpse of what the real Ren Tao was like. He gradually opened his eyes that were so undeniably intense even in the dim lighting. As my gaze lowered and sat on his lips he turned to me with a questioning look. "What?"

"I-nothing. It's nothing," I replied hastily in embarrassment.

He raised one eyebrow as if to say, 'whatever,' and stood up abruptly. "It's getting colder. Let's go." And with that he stepped out onto the path, hands in his pockets again, a straight posture, hair limp on his head and shirt clinging to his lean upper half. "Come on," he ordered.

I sighed and pointed to my ankle. "I'm injured remember?"

Taking his hands out of his pockets he walked over and began to help me up. This time however, instead of just making me lean on him he scooped me up in his arms without warning.

"Hey! I didn't say you could carry me!" I protested. "I can still walk!"

"Limp," he corrected sharply as he began to walk. "Be quiet and hang on."

Realistically speaking there was nothing I could do and besides, it was even a little thoughtful of Ren to go to the trouble of carrying me. So, giving in I shook my hands out of the sleeves of his jacket and slid my arms around him. As his shoes tapped rhythmically along and we were once more accompanied by silence I tried to make some form of conversation. "Um... Ren?"

"Hn," he replied, eyes focused straight ahead.

"I was wondering, you do know the way back don't you?" I squinted a little, attempting to look through the darkness and the blur of water pouring down incessantly. "I hope we get back inside soon. It's been quite a long time... Hao's probably worried about me." Ren scoffed at the end of my last sentence. I turned my head sharply to face him. "What is it?!"

Conforming to typical Ren Tao behaviour – first, doing something insulting and then not thinking it necessary to explain himself – he refused to reply.

"Ren Tao! What was that 'cuh!' sound for? And don't say 'nothing' because I know you meant something by it! What was that fo-"

"Your naivety," he snapped, still not bothering to face me as he spoke.

I gasped. "How am I naive?!"

"Thinking Hao has the capacity to be concerned with someone other than himself." He spoke calmly as though not expressing an opinion but stating a fact. "In fact, you're bordering on stupid."

I took a very deep breath. I had to keep in mind that at that moment in time I needed him more than he needed me... or rather, I needed him completely while he didn't need me at all. After all, he could simply drop me on the ground and walk away and I'd be able to do anything about it. So thinking about my survival I took a moment to compose myself and then attempted to match the calmness with which he had spoken, "You hardly know Hao well to talk about him like tha-"

"I know him well enough."

"No you don't!" I defended. "He's-"

"Arrogant."

"Stop it!"

"Selfish."

"Don't!" I could tell he was trying my patience.

"Self-obsessed."

"REN!" The level of hypocrisy in what he was claiming Hao to be was unbelievable! "You are such a...! You know what? I think you're confusing Hao with yourself. You're the one who's arrogant and selfish and who has no compassion. You're the one who doesn't have the capacity to care about anyone!"

The clicking of his shoes against the concrete ground stopped abruptly. After a few seconds of silence he lowered his eyes to face me. I expected them to be filled with anger at what I had said but they weren't. Instead he seemed rather conflicted, bizzarely almost hurt. His gaze shifted uncertainly around my face, "I..." His eyes met mine once more and this time he stopped to keep his gaze on mine. "You think I don't care?" His eyebrows drew closer together as his eyes looked at me questioningly.

Perhaps his sudden change of mood or the way he was giving me his full attention, whatever it was made me feel uncomfortable; unsure of what to reply with. "I just... I mean, Hao-"

"Don't!" His eyes finally gave way to anger. "Don't ever compare me to that filthy-"

"Stop it Ren!" I pulled my arms away from him. "Put me down," I demanded. "Right now Ren! Put me down!"

He slowly placed me back on my own feet but upon getting back down I couldn't keep my balance and would've fallen to the ground yet again had it not been for Ren's quick reaction. His arms had hold of me instantly. ""Don't do this right now," he said tossing his head back a little in annoyance.

"Well I'm not going to just sit back and hear you insult my fiancé," I hissed regaining balance and shrugging off his help. "You don't know anything about him! Hao is funny and loving and he cares about me. But I don't know why I expected you to know that or understand. How would you know?"

He stood before me, quiet and unmoving.

"You don't let yourself close to anyone to begin to care or feel anything in the first place. You push everyone away! Your parents, sister, friends!" I could feel my chest heaving in and out. "So don't even try telling me its Hao who is selfish!" With that I began to limp ahead, refusing to even look at him but he only had to take one step to the side to block my way. "Move," I said, eyes focused squarely on his feet. He refused to move so I turned around and began walking off, but came to a halt once more when he stepped ahead to block me once more. I had begun turning away yet again when he suddenly grabbed my waist with both hands and pulled me in towards him. I gasped both in surprise and a little pain. This time I couldn't avoid facing him. "Ren let me go!" I placed my arm against his chest in a pathetic attempt to push him away. The cold and the rain had drained me. "Let me go!" I shouted in frustration, pushing him again.

"No." His voice was almost a whisper. "I'm not letting go." I parted my lips to begin protesting but when his face moved inches closer I couldn't utter a single word. The fierce look in his eyes had softened slightly and as he pulled me in closer I couldn't help but feel a little scared.

"You finished saying what you had to say. It's my turn." His voice had an unmistakable hint of anger.

I stayed completely still but I could feel my heart racing.

"You're stupid and naive after all." I began to answer back when he took one hand and placed it over my mouth. "You're naive for believing Hao Asakura, the filthy liar and cheat... And you're stupid if you believe that I don't care." He slid his hand down back to my waist and gradually brought his face down even closer to mine. "Pirika..." he whispered faintly and I could almost feel the word from his lips against mine. My mind ordered me to push him away but I was unable to move... or perhaps I didn't want to.

"Pirika... I..."

"Don't..." I finally breathed rather unconvincingly, turning my face sideways and eyes shut tight.

"I care," his lips softly brushed against my cheeks as he whispered those startling two words...

"Pirika? Pirika?" Like a knee-jerk reaction my eyes shot open and Ren let go of me. As I stumbled a little Ren brought his hand out to help but before he could reach me I was pulled away by someone else. "I've been looking for you everywhere." There was no mistaking that it was Hao. He pulled me towards him but I pushed him away, "Ouch! Gently! I hurt my ankle earlier."

"Sorry!" He took me by my shoulders a little more gently. "Thanks for looking after her till now Ren." I sensed coldness in his voice.

"Yes," I added before I was turned away by Hao's firm grip and we began to walk slowly away. "Thank you...Ren," I looked back and watched him walk slowly behind us, hands back in his pockets and eyes simply staring at me.

_**"Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow,**__**  
**__**That I shall say good night till it be morrow."**_

Thank you for reading. Do let me know what you thought! Good or bad! :)

Please take even just a few seconds out to write a review (it really doesnt have to be long!) and let me know your thoughts on my writing. I'd really appreciate it! Again, thanks! :)


End file.
